Always You
by boredbottom
Summary: A Ness and Jake tale.- click title to see the summary and story - .:::search terms: jacob, nessie, Renesmee, jakey, breaking dawn:::.
1. Summary

**Summary**

_The love story of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen_.

( **a/n:** I wrote the summary a dozen times, always trying to make it lengthy, but then I found that all those words could be easily simplified into just one quick sentence. By the way this story was after Breaking Dawn, the last book of the Twilight Series. So its what happened after the Volturi left, but now its not about Bella and Edward, it's about Jake and Nessie. I haven't posted my first chapter yet but I will.. soon:)


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note**:

If you **haven't read Breaking Dawn**, you will not understand what's going on, so even if you did read Twilight, New Moon, and/or Eclipse nothing will make sense. **Stop now** before you read any further if you have not read BD. Onebecause I don't want to ruin the fourth book for you and two well you already know that. That is all. PEACE!

* * *

**Prologue**

"The Volturi are gone now Ness." Jacob smiled down at Renesmee. "Your Safe." he hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear softly before handing her back to Bella. "I'll come by the cottage tomorrow and we'll go down to La Pash and play okay? " She put her hands on his head and conjured a random memory of Bella scolding her No Nessie! It's not safe. "Don't worry, I'll convince her somehow." He kissed her forehead and let her go. "Bye Nessie."


	3. Ouch! What the?

**Chapter 1**

_Six and a Half Years Later_

**Jacob's Point of View**

I let out a large breath of air in frustration. How many times a year

did Ness have to see Nahuel? Or vice versa? Once I tell you! If the

bastard thought that my Ness could be his, he was sadly mistake. I

finally had reached my favorite part of the forest and got down to the

floor. Tomorrow was Nessie's Birthday and I couldn't be more nervous.

I was actually going to propose to her, make her mine, and I was going

to do it at midnight. But how should I do it? What if she says no? Why

would she? She knows where meant for each other. I just layed down

there, lost in my thoughts. It was times like these when I needed

Leah. I couldn't talk to Bella about Nessie because well, she was her

mother for god sakes! When I usually had problems like these I'd go to

Leah and we'd talk for hours and hours about our lives. Leah and I had

gotten very close through the years, to a point where I called her my

best friend.( Or at least one of them.) Now she was off in who knows

where. I hadn't seen her since last year, before I let her go..

FLASHBACK

_We were walking on the beach hand in hand , in silence._

_"Leah." I let her hand go and faced her. "I think you should leave Forks."_

_"What? Why?" Leah asked with a voice of hurt and annoyance. I read the_

_expressions on her face and grabbed her shoulders. Predictably, she_

_jerked back._

_"Leah, you're unhappy here. You need someone to love you, make you_

_happy, marry even. You see the same people everyday and nothing ever_

_changes. We all know now that imprinting isn't rare, so why stay in a_

_town where you already know everyone. Obviously, the one for you isn't_

_here. I want you to be happy Leah. I want you to stop sulking about_

_the past. I want you to go."_

_"Jake I-"_

_" You've been thinking about leaving for a very long time. Now it's_

_time to take action and just do it. No one is stopping."_

_"Well thank you Dr. Black , how very insightful."_

_"Leah" I growled " You need-"_

_"Stop it Jake!" She shouted. " I have my mom and Seth to worry about._

_I don't want my mom to be lonely all the time and I have a job to_

_think about too. Then there's the fact that I don't have that type of_

_money to bounce around from country to country. My home is here and my_

_pack is here! There are things you have to take into consideration,_

_you don't just- -do!" She spit out._

_"Your mom and Seth are safe here. Seth is more than old enough to take_

_care of himself and so is your mother, The pack will and always_

_protect them. Your mom has Charlie and my dad as company most of the_

_time and so you don't have to worry if she'll be lonely. As for your_

_job its very simple, quit. I'll give you money if you don't have_

_enough to travel , and as Alpha you have my permission to leave. Stop_

_making excuses and go Leah. I know your scared-"_

_"Terrified."_

_"-to leave , not knowing if you can really imprint since your a woman_

_and everyones theories are different on imprinting but if you stay_

_here, you'll never know. You'll never know that feeling to love and be_

_loved that way, if you don't take a chance." There was silence. " You_

_were going to do this years before but these stupid excuses stopped_

_it. Leave Leah and don't come back until you find him."_

From there everything was history. Leah left Forks, said her goodbyes

and hadn't come home since. I always wondered if she ever phased into

a wolf again because I hadn't been able to contact her since the day

she left. I always- what the hell was that!? I got up and picked the

rock that had been thrown at my face. I looked around and saw exactly

who had thrown it to me, I froze.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I know its short but what can you do? Rate and **Review** Pretty

Please. (10 for perfect, 7 for average and 4 for bleghy.)


	4. Here She Comes

**Chapter 2**

**Renesmee's Point of View**

I couldn't wait to see Jake. I missed him so much but I always enjoyed spending time with Nahuel, he was like the brother I never had. I came a day early because truth be told, I had gotten a bit bored. Nahuel and his new girlfriend were having fun without me and well.. I just felt like an extra third wheel. So I just made a random excuse to go home and I left. I wonder where Jake is.. hmmm he's probably either at La Push or at my house. I went and checked but Jake wasn't at either of those places. But where could he- Oh I know! He's probably in the forest. I ran as fast as I could, already sensing his presence but what brought me to a halt was that a girl and him were embraced in a kiss. What the f-

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There they were Leah ( yeah I figured out who the freaking slut was) and Jacob. I never liked Leah,and Leah never liked me. As I watched them my heart was slowly breaking and I was going through too many emotions. Anger, hurt, betrayal, pain. Then they tumbled to the floor only to get back up and -WHAT!? Was she _unbuttoning her clothes_!? Oh. My. God. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran the opposite direction towards home. Yeah, call me coward for running, but when I confront him, I want to be strong not falling to pieces.

_**Recently on Always You:**_

_I got up and picked the rock that had been thrown at my face. I looked around and saw exactly who had thrown it to me, I froze. _

**Jacob's Point of View**

"Jakeeeee!" Leah threw herself in my arms and kissed my cheeks! "I found him! I found him! And I am so deeply hopelessly in love with him." She sighed and rested her cheek on my shoulder. I was still in a bit of a shock but my arms wrapped around her waist and held her there.

"Leah." was all I could say.

"What type of welcome home greeting is that?"

Then I snapped out of it and squeezed her tightly "Leah! I missed you so much! Hahah I was just thinking about you, right before you popped by." Then I let her go and just looked at her. She had let her hair grow very long, all the way up until her waist. Her skin glowed and her lips were pinker than I remembered. She looked older too. She wore a pretty pink blouse and black skinny jeans. She looked happy, she looked well ...beautiful.

I gave Leah a long loud kiss on her lips and smirked. "Does he kiss better than me?" The next thing I knew Leah and I were wrestling on the floor laughing and arguing about who knows what. She landed on top of me and just sighed.

"Jake." She flashed a smile. "He's a witch."

"A what? A witch? Like the ones that fly on brooms and cackle 'I'm going to get you my pretty, and your little dog too.' " I chuckled and then looked at her serious face. "You're serious?"

" No, I'm not being serious, I just felt like saying my fiance is a witch because I'm bored." she said sarcastically.

"You're getting married!?" I was dumbstruck. "When? Where? How'd it happen? Who is he? Where have you been? Are you sure he's a witch? Witches exist? Wait! Why isn't he here? Did he leave you? Wait until I get my hands on his tiny little-"

"Jacob!"

"What!? " I said with the same irritated tone.

"Shut up." Leah got up and told me what had gone on through her year alone. "It was hard at first, knowing that there was a possibility that I wouldn't find anyone. I traveled got tired of switching hotels all the time and just stayed in Paris for a while, longer than I had planned. I fell in love with the city and made friends there." Leah? Making friends? She looked at me and huffed. " Don't look so surprised Jacob Black, I know how to make friends. I'm not that bad." She poked my chest "I'm friends with you aren't I?"

I smiled " Sure you are." She growled. I chuckled and nodded for her to go on.

"Well, I got tired of just traveling and visiting, so I got a job down at a fancy restaurant called 'Bewitched'. Thats where I met Rogan, my ex-boss" Her eyes sparkled. "From there it was like a dream, we talked, argued to the point of a physical fight and then we were dating. It went by so fast, I hadn't really realized that I'd been gone so long. So I came back before y'a'll thought I was dead." Who says 'y'all'?

"But, where is he?"

"Well, he has to get everything in order before he leaves, Jake."

"He's visiting Forks? Or is he staying?

"He's staying here." There was silence.

"You're going to be the wife of a witch." I let that fill the silence. "Hell, I didn't even know witches existed, then again it shouldn't be so surprising, seeing as vamps and were wolves are out there." I chuckled "Next thing you know Embry is going to imprint on a mermaid." I suddenly wrapped my arms around her, picked her up and squeezed her tightly. "Congrats!" She gasped. " You did it, you found the one made for you."

"Jake leh me gaw!" she choked. I dropped her to the floor. "Jacob, I never said I imprinted on him."

"What!? Then what are you doing here? I told you not to come back -"

"-until I imprinted on someone, yeah yeah, I did imprint on him I was just pissed off at the moment since you just assumed." she suddenly perked up and started to unbutton her blouse. "I guess now I have to tell mom. Lets race!" I blushed at what had been going through my head. " Jacob just because I haven't seen you doesn't mean I'm going to let you look at me perv!" I quickly turned around, undressed and turned into a wolf, but when I turned back Leah was already ahead of me.

_Come on slow poke,_ I heard her say inside my head.

_I miss this_

_Miss what?_

_This._

_Oh, yeah I know what you mean._

_Where'd the hell did you go? _

_Over here._

_What- oh I see you, you cheater, you're only ahead because you went first._

_Aww little Jakey can't take it. _

_Shut up._

**A/N: **Below is the same stuff except I mixed it up more, it was originally going to be placed in that order so you got what both of them were thinking but then I decided on just two POV's. Which one is better? The one above or below? Reply.

_**Recently on Always You:**_

_I got up and picked the rock that had been thrown at my face. I looked around and saw exactly who had thrown it to me, I froze. _

**Jacob's Point of View**

"Jakeeeee!" Leah threw herself in my arms and kissed my cheeks! "I found him! I found him! And I am so deeply hopelessly in love with him." She sighed and rested her cheek on my shoulder. I was still in a bit of a shock but my arms wrapped around her waist and held her there.

"Leah." was all I could say.

"What type of welcome home greeting is that?"

Then I snapped out of it and squeezed her tightly "Leah! I missed you so much! Hahah I was just thinking about you, right before you popped by." Then I let her go and just looked at her. She had let her hair grow very long, all the way up until her waist. Her skin glowed and her lips were pinker than I remembered. She looked older too. She wore a pretty pink blouse and black skinny jeans. She looked happy, she looked well ...beautiful.

**Renesmee's Point of View**

I couldn't wait to see Jake. I missed him so much but I always enjoyed spending time with Nahuel, he was like the brother I never had. I came a day early because truth be told, I had gotten a bit bored. Nahuel and his new girlfriend were having fun without me and well.. I just felt like an extra third wheel. So I just made a random excuse to go home and I left. I wonder where Jake is.. hmmm he's probably either at La Push or at my house. I went and checked but Jake wasn't at either of those places. But where could he- Oh I know! He's probably in the forest. I ran as fast as I could, already sensing his presence but what brought me to a halt was that a girl and him were embraced in a kiss. What the f-

I gave Leah a long loud kiss on her lips and smirked. "Does he kiss better than me?" The next thing I knew Leah and I were wrestling on the floor laughing and arguing about who knows what. She landed on top of me and just sighed.

"Jake." She flashed a smile. "He's a witch."

"A what? A witch? Like the ones that fly on brooms and cackle 'I'm going to get you my pretty, and your little dog too.' " I chuckled and then looked at her serious face. "You're serious?"

" No, I'm not being serious, I just felt like saying my fiance is a witch because I'm bored." she said sarcastically.

"You're getting married!?" I was dumbstruck. "When? Where? How'd it happen? Who is he? Where have you been? Are you sure he's a witch? Witches exist? Wait! Why isn't he here? Did he leave you? Wait until I get my hands on his tiny little-"

"Jacob!"

"What!? " I said with the same irritated tone.

"Shut up." Leah got up and told me what had gone on through her year alone. "It was hard at first, knowing that there was a possibility that I wouldn't find anyone. I traveled got tired of switching hotels all the time and just stayed in Paris for a while, longer than I had planned. I fell in love with the city and made friends there." Leah? Making friends? She looked at me and huffed. " Don't look so surprised Jacob Black, I know how to make friends. I'm not that bad." She poked my chest "I'm friends with you aren't I?"

I smiled " Sure you are." She growled. I chuckled and nodded for her to go on.

"Well, I got tired of just traveling and visiting, so I got a job down at a fancy restaurant called 'Bewitched'. Thats where I met Rogan, my ex-boss" Her eyes sparkled. "From there it was like a dream, we talked, argued to the point of a physical fight and then we were dating. It went by so fast, I hadn't really realized that I'd been gone so long. So I came back before y'a'll thought I was dead." Who says 'y'all'?

"But, where is he?"

"Well, he has to get everything in order before he leaves, Jake."

"He's visiting Forks? Or is he staying?

"He's staying here." There was silence.

"You're going to be the wife of a witch." I let that fill the silence. "Hell, I didn't even know witches existed, then again it shouldn't be so surprising, seeing as vamps and were wolves are out there." I chuckled "Next thing you know Embry is going to imprint on a mermaid." I suddenly wrapped my arms around her, picked her up and squeezed her tightly. "Congrats!" She gasped. " You did it, you found the one made for you."

"Jake leh me gaw!" she choked. I dropped her to the floor. "Jacob, I never said I imprinted on him."

"What!? Then what are you doing here? I told you not to come back -"

"-until I imprinted on someone, yeah yeah, I did imprint on him I was just pissed off at the moment since you just assumed." she suddenly perked up and started to unbutton her blouse. "I guess now I have to tell mom. Lets race!" I blushed at what had been going through my head. " Jacob just because I haven't seen you doesn't mean I'm going to let you look at me perv!" I quickly turned around, undressed and turned into a wolf, but when I turned back Leah was already ahead of me.

_Come on slow poke,_ I heard her say inside my head.

_I miss this_

_Miss what?_

_This._

_Oh, yeah I know what you mean._

_Where'd the hell did you go? _

_Over here._

_What- oh I see you, you cheater, you're only ahead because you went first._

_Aww little Jakey can't take it. _

_Shut up._

**Nessie's Point of View**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There they were Leah ( yeah I figured out who the freaking slut was) and Jacob. I never liked Leah,and Leah never liked me. As I watched them my heart was slowly breaking and I was going through too many emotions. Anger, hurt, betrayal, pain. Then they tumbled to the floor only to get back up and -WHAT!? Was she _unbuttoning her clothes_!? Oh. My. God. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran the opposite direction towards home. Yeah, call me coward for running, but when I confront him, I want to be strong not falling to pieces.


	5. I like the forest

**Author's Note**: You know how some people skim through paragraphs that don't have any dialogue? Well, it would be nice 'skimmers' if you **read through it** so you could **understand **what is going on.

**Chapter 3**

**Renesmee's Point of View**

As my house came into view, I slowed down and began breathing steadier. Come on Nessie, your fine. Your boyfriend -if you could call him that- just cheated on you with the one girl you despised. He lied to you about being together forever and having eyes only for you. All of that was just bull. But it's okay, the asshole just broke your heart, ruined your dreams and made you feel like shit. Tears were waiting to erupt and my hands began to tremble. Stop it! Please don't do this to me now. I clenched my hands together and composed myself. I fixed my hair and tidied what I looked like. I put on a cheery smile and was ready to think about something random so when my father read my thoughts it wouldn't be about what I'd just seen. I stood facing my house, slowly walking towards the front door.

The door was unlocked, that meant someone was home. As I closed the door, my hands began to tremble again. Damn! I couldn't do it. My eyes began to water again but this time my tears would fall. I desperately needed to get to my room. In my room I would be safe. In my room I could clear my head. Just pass the kitchen, into the living room and down the hallway, To. My. Room. My feet bolted towards its destination. Almost there. My breathing became heavier and I wasn't aware of my surroundings. In front of my room were my mother and father embraced in a kiss but as soon as my dad heard me he broke the kiss and turned to me. As I swiftly went to my door, he caught a glimpse of my face and automatically searched through my mind.

"Nessie, whats wrong? " he asked.

Ugh. How could I not think about it. Damn him and his stupid mind reading powers. Oh well, let him see. I slammed the door in their faces and went to weep.

**Jacob's Point of View**

"Hey Jake!" I turned my head to see Quil and 10 year old Claire standing around at the door of Sue Clearwater's place. "Nessie was looking for you earlier." Nessie was here!? What was she doing home a day early? Probably got bored of stupid Nahuel, hahaha.

"Thanks, Quil."

I went into the living room where Leah and her mother were in deep conversation. I cleared my throat. They both stopped talking and simultaneously looked at me.

"Uhm." Akward. "I was just going to say that I'm leaving. Call me later Leah, bye Sue."

" Bye Jake."

"Bye, I'll call." and they were back into conversation again.

My heart began to pound at the thought of Renesmee. It had been way too long since I hadn't seen her, almost two weeks. I still remembered that long last goodbye kiss she gave me before she left Forks.

FLASHBACK

_As I walked to Remesmee's room , I was glad that no one was home to hear me tell her goodbye. God only knew I couldn't even give her a peck on the lips without having someone growl at me. I opened the door to her room._

"_Hey Ness I think we should go out for.." There stood Nessie with only a tight white tank top and bright pink underwear. Her hand held a t-shirt frozen in mid air. Her luggage bag was on the floor and too many clothes were stuff into the bag. I always came through her door without warning and this had never once happened before. My eyes went to her legs.. her long, smooth, se-..(clears throat) "I'm sorry." I turned around and was about to get out of her room when she tapped my shoulder._

_Her cheeks were a bit flushed but her eyes looked happily at me. Her smile looked more like a smirk as she said "Jacob, its fine, just let me put some shorts on." Yeah, you put on those shorts, its not like I won't remember the image of those legs. ( Oh how could God be so cruel.)Get it out of your head. Out out out out out-_

_She grabbed a random pair of shorts from her drawer and slid them on."So what brings you around handsome?" She smiled flirtatiously at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms enveloped her waist and brought her closer to me._

"_Uhm, I don't remember." Our foreheads were touching and our lips were only a few spaces apart._

"_Well, we might as well make use of your presence." I mumbled a sort of yeah in response as I brought my lips to hers. Her mouth was soft and she tasted so sweet. The gentle kiss had now turned into a rough, passionate one. My hands moved down her waist, up her back just exploring her body. With leisureliness we had moved towards her bed . We tumbled on her bed as she pulled me on top of her. My mouth had traveled down her neck, to her collarbone, back to her mouth. As my tongue traced her mouth she gave a light ' hmmm.' We were in our only little world, one that only consisted of Nessie and me. I wasn't mindful that anyone would come in on us because I wasn't thinking at the time. _

_Suddenly her door shot open and we hastily broke apart._

"_If you want to keep your hands dog, I suggest you step away from my daughter." I groaned, couldn't I ever be alone with her._

"_No." Edward responded. He walked towards us and crossed his arms, waiting for me to leave. Well there was no point of arguing._

"_Yes, there isn't." he said. I glared at him for reading my thoughts. _

_I got off the bed and kissed Nessie on her forehead. "Bye Ness, see you next week." I got her hand and tapped my two fingers on her knuckles. "Love you." _

"_I love you too."_

I had finally arrived at the cottage or at least I could see it a feet away from where I stood. I had to make sure that I didn't think about tomorrow night and what I was going to do or else, Edward was probably going to give me a hell of a time. I hated when Edward, 'dad' (winces), freaking scanned my head. Oh well start thinking about other stuff like... I like the forest I like the forest I like the forest, I got closer to the cottage, I like the forest I like the forest , I balled my hand in a fist and was about to knock when Edward opened the door.

His hand shot out and hauled me inside. "I'm going to give you the benefit of a doubt before I kill you myself. Explain yourself." He tossed me against the wall.

"About what?" His hands gripped my wrist tighter as I tried to shove him off without hurting him too bad. He didn't let go.

He eyes were staring intently at me. "What were you doing this afternoon with Leah?' My mind flashed everything that had happened when I was with her.

"Why do _you _care? And why are you freaking trying to rip my arms off?" His eyes flickered side to side as if reading what I had just thought.

"Oh." was all he said and let go. He lifted his hand to massage his forehead. " I suggest you clear up this mess with Nessie." What? Clear up what mess? What did I do?

"Edward, What did I do?"

" Renesmee saw-" A voice interrupted him.

"There you are!" Bella stormed towards me and glared at me with such disgust. I took a step back. " How dare you do this to her! I trusted you! You stupid mut!" Before I could tell her to stop she punched my face with a vengeance. I was swung to the floor.

I could hear Edward chuckle.

**Author Babble **:

I was originally going to put this chapter in

Edward's point of view (which would have changed a lot

of the story) but then decided that I should just keep this story

in only the **main characters** point of view's.

(which are **Renesmee and Jacob**)

Well, I hope you like this chapter.

(By the way I know this _chapter is short_ too

but now you don't have to wait for _chapter four_

because I already wrote that chapter too:)

p.s. I only put FLASHBACK so we're clear that it is

in the past because last time this one girl was all

"_What!? This doesn't go with the story, this a scene _

_out of Nowhere"_ hahaha I thought it was hilarious.

Well whatever:)

p.p.s. Sorry I didn't post chapter 4:(

**THANK YOU** TO :.Dubblez-L-5, RaeLeen, LizzieAliceCullen, yesi'mleashingmyimagination.: WHO **REVIEW**ED.


	6. You Choose

**AUTHOR BABBLE:**I apologize for taking so long, I just couldn't decide what to choose or how to put some things in words. ( Plus there's the fact that I can't write unless my computer is not occupied. Yeah I have to share my computer and I don't get to do anything unless they are off.) This week has been very busy for me. It was like a non ending hurricane. I had to go to her house, to his house and get a ride from this other girl I didn't even know and go this place and blah blah blah.( Please send message for full on babble if you want details hahah Although, why you'd want to know, is a mystery to me.)

**Chapter 4(#1)**

**_Recently on_ _Always You_**

_Bella stormed towards me and glared at me with such disgust. "You stupid mut!" Before I could tell her to stop she punched my face with a vengeance. I was swung to the floor._

**Jacob's Point of View**

"WHAT. THE. HELL." My face, more like my right cheek, was throbbing in pain.

"Don't you 'what the hell' me, _idiot_!"

"Bella love, he didn't do what Ness thought he did." Edward came to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Yeah, _now_ Edward can talk, he could have stopped her from punching me, but did he? No. He friggin' did not!

"Can someone _please_ tell me what I did or people thought I did before I do something I don't really want to do." I got up slowly and hunched my shoulders forward. I walked towards the couch and plopped down on it. My eyes glared back at them, with my hand rubbing my cheek.

They ignored me and continued to speak. " What do you mean he didn't do it?" Bella looked at Edward, confused.

As I heard Edward explain to her what he meant, my mouth dropped open.

"_I_ would _never_ in a bajillion years do that? Leah is just a friend – and an almost married friend to add to it. What was Nessie thinking?" Edward didn't avert his gaze from Bella but was speaking to me now.

"She was reacting to what she was seeing. From Nessie's view her side of the story looks exactly what it looks like but since she was so far away she couldn't really hear what you two were saying to each other." His arms tightened more around Bella's waist and his eyes looked directly at me now. His posture changed into a more commanding stance. "Although Jacob, if you plan to continue seeing my daughter, you must stop being so _friendly _with other women." I rolled my eyes.

"Leah's getting married?" Bella asked with interest.

"Yup. That's what she told me." I rubbed my cheek sub conciously not knowing.

Bells came to me and put a hand on my cheek."Oh, I'm sorry Jake."

"It's okay." I stood up so her hand wouldn't be touching my very aching cheek. " Uhm, Edward, where is Nessie?"

Bella answered. "She went to your house." Her eyebrows went up and her suddenly timid eyes looked at the floor. "She needed to talk to you." I groaned and headed towards the door.

I heard Edward say "You be careful with my child Jacob."

**x0x0x0x**

My legs held back from running as I neared my house. As I walked closer I could spot Nessie and Leah outside my front porch. My heart began to pound as I heard Leah and Ness obviously in a cat fight.

"Step back before I something to that pretty little head of yours." I heard Leah say.

They were almost nose to nose when I came into their view. My eyes instinctively went to Nessie. She looked tired and there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked coldly at me.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you." she said flatly. I hated the way she was looking at me like I was some.. garbage on the floor, screw the 'calm' plan.

"Hey Jake." said Leah. I ignored her and spoke to Nessie.

"Nessie, I didn't cheat on you with Leah . I 've never thought about cheating on you with anyone. What you thought was going on could easily be explained." My words were said swiftly, words tumbling over the other. I stepped closer to her.

" WHAAAT!?" Leah looked at Nessie flabbergasted. "You thought I was going out with Jake?" She stuck her thumb towards me and looked me up and down. " Psh, I can do wayyy better than that."

Neither of us found it funny. I turned my head towards Leah.

" I thought you said you'd call?" I said with a monotone voice.

"Well I didn't have as many things to do as I thought I did so I thought 'Hmmm, I'm going to go visit Jake, that might spice up my day' but you know what? It didn't. And apparently no one really wants me here at the moment." She quickly began walking away from us. I grabbed her arm.

"Leah, its not that I don't-"

"Jake, its fine, you clearly have some explaining to do." She gave me wry smile and patted my cheek. "I'll talk to you later." Then she sprinted off.

I gave my attention back to Nessie. We stared at each other for a while.

" How did you even know I was there? You never once even looked at me? How can you explain kissing Leah and taking off your freaking clothes? Huh? How in the world is it not exactly what I think it is?"

I attempted to grab her hands but she just stepped back from my grasp and folded her arms. Her face was emotionless, just like her fathers could be sometimes. I gave a sigh and started to explain.

"When I kissed Leah, I kissed her out of not seeing her for so long, I kissed her out of friendship. Nessie you have to believe me, Leah's my family, I'd never kiss her that way." How could I explain it to her.. "When we started taking off our clothes, we were _just _phasing_._ I am _not_ guilty of anything. You just didn't really know what was going on."

"But.."

" No, no buts." I huffed. "What you thought you saw was _all_ wrong. I'm not cheating on you with Leah, I _didn't_ do anything with _her_ or any other girl. Can we _please_ just get past this messed up misunderstanding?" Her face was flushed with embarrassment and her eyes were to pointed to the floor. I wasn't sure if that was a sign of belief and so I told her about her dad. "Ness, your _dad_ has even gone through my mind."

Her eyes rolled. "Jake I already believed you, you didn't need to tell me about my dad." Suddenly she looked at me, a slow smile forming on her lips. Her cheeks were still rosy but her eyes told me that my Nessie was back home.

She walked to me and wrapped her arms around me. Mine, involuntarily, did the same. She gave me a squeeze and kissed my mouth lightly. She sighed. "I'm so glad you're not an asshole." What?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (VERY IMPORTANT)**

Erase everything from you're mind that you have just read.

Okay, here is another version of chapter four that could possible be **THE chapter four**. I can not **decide** which one to continue from, so you shall decide for me. After you finish reading both of them send me a review or message which chapter you liked better. The **one above is #1** and the **one written below is #2**. Whatever chapter has more **vote**s is the chapter I'm going to continue from. (takes a breath) Thank You.

**Chapter 4(#2)**

**_Recently on_ _Always You_**

_Bella stormed towards me and glared at me with such disgust. "You stupid mut!" Before I could tell her to stop she punched my face with a vengeance. I was swung to the floor._

I cursed under my breath. "Bella! What was that for?" I glared at her and got to my feet. My cheek was still in agony. "Can someone please explain what the _hell_ is going on?"

"As if you don't know." she said and crossed her arms.

"Bella, Nessie was wrong." Edward's voice was soft and soothing. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. "Jacob wasn't cheating on her. " Whaat ?

" I never cheated on -"

"Do you want me to clear things up or do you want to get hit in the face again Jacob?" Edward said sternly.

As he explained to Bella what was going on, my mouth dropped open and my mind was racing with thoughts.

Edward finished explaining and Bella looked at me with apologizing eyes. Her eyes wandered on my face, stopping at my very ugly bruise that she caused me. Bella cleared her throat. "It's not that bad. It'll heal in a few hours." She reached out to touch my cheek but my hand swiped hers away.

"Where is she?" I asked her impatiently. I didn't want Renesmee to have those nasty assumptions in her head. I needed to clear things up. Oh god, I wonder what she was thinking of doing. Probably dumping me.

"She needed some air, Jake. I don't really know where she went because she stormed out of here. I mean she could be-"

"She's at Liam's place." Edward said. Bella gave him a question look as to how he knew.

"She was thinking about it when she left."

"Thanks. Bye" I was about to run and leave but Edward's hand stopped me.

" Be careful with my child Jacob." and his hand let me go.

**X0x0x0x**

My legs stopped at Liam Karmer's house. He moved to Forks several years back and had somehow met Nessie in the process. I didn't really know the full story but just that he was a vampire and had wanted a change of scene from where he used to live. Not a lot of people knew much about him and he didn't have many friends. I knew that Edward disapproved of him, probably because he couldn't read his thoughts. Although Ness was a close friend of his I never really talked to him more than a 'hello' or 'goodbye'.

I knocked on the wooden door, waiting for it to open. I knew Nessie was here already , I could feel her presence, smell her scent. God damn it, what was taking so long? I knocked again. No one answered.

Screw this! I checked the door knob and found it was unlocked .

The place reeked of Alcohol! I could see bottles resting on the kitchen counter and cups laying out with them. My feet took me further down the house to a narrow hallway.

"Nessie?" No answer, but I could feel her presence. She was in the room passed the only door the hallway led to .I grabbed the knob and opened the door. My heart stopped beating out of shock and what I was seeing with my own two eyes.

Nessie was wrapped around Liam, shirtless. They laid on the bed, Liam on top of Nessie. The covers of the bed were messily scattered everywhere and the bedroom dresser was tossed onto the floor. They were kissing and touching like there was no tomorrow.

**Author Note( AGAIN!):**

_**Always You**_ is just a _joy writing_ story.

It wont be that long.

And so you shouldn't except _'amazingness_' from this story, I don't like to disappoint so I'm telling you now.

Love,

Magalypronunciations--

(English way - (muh gaw lee)

(Spanish way-( mah gah lee)


	7. Knights

**Author's Note:** And the winner chapter was...**#2.!!**

I was a bit surprised at first since my first messages were all for number one and then two days after I come back home from camping, I have a bunch of reviews/messages for number 2. Whatever, majority wins. Thanks to those who took the time to tell me their opinion.

**Chapter 5**

**There Will Be Sorrow**

**Renemee's Point of View**

I had to get out.

I threw open the door of my room where my parents were obviously discussing my 'situation.' I rushed passed them without another glance and went towards the front door. They were tailing behind me.

"Ness darling-"

"Please mom, I don't want to talk about it." I said this right before I slammed the front door and ran until I was out of breath.

I was headed towards Liam Karmer's house. He was a close friend of mine that not a lot of people understood. Aside from Nahuel, Rachel and Claire, Liam was the next closest person to me. (not family or boyfriend wise, best friend wise.) His cabin stood on a tiny hill in the forest. It looked old and deserted. Mostly due to the wooden walls that were unpainted and the dead trees that laid around only his house. I remembered it looked worse when I first saw it but Liam just never did want it to be ..alive. Although the inside was much better, modernized and filled with expenisive toys he bought to entertain himself.

He must have heard me coming since the door was already wide open, God only knew that Liam would never endanger his security. I walked up the porch steps and passed through the door. I closed it softly and waited a beat to take a breath.

"Liam." I turned from the door.

He appeared before me wearing ripped up jeans and a sleeveless, skin tight top. You could see see his muscles under his shirt and his very finely toned body . His hair was pitch black and curly. At the moment it was slicked back ,out of his face. His eyes were a creamy green and his lashes were thick but short.

Liam held a bottle of scotch in one hand and a cup in another.

"Here." He gave me the cup and pulled me to the living room. " It'll ease away the pain."

I sank down on the couch next to him and looked at my drink. I never drank before. I wonder what would happen. Would it affect me? Would my vampire side let nothing happen to me. If so , why would he give me this? Hmm it dosen't matter, questions later.

He got my hand and put it on the side of his face. His eyes held concern and his mouth was in a grim line.

How did he always know when things were wrong, when people were feeling down? That must be another part of his power. His power (that I knew of ) was similar to my mothers but much more stronger. He was immune to _any_ power that tried to strike him. My father couldn't read his mind, Jasper couldn't control his emotions and Alice couldn't even see his future. Liam could also extend his power to another person and he could hold it for very long periods of time. That's mostly why my father was upset and suspicious of him, even when Liam had told me about himself, my dad couldn't read my mind for anything on Liam. He'd hidden what he'd said to me so no one could ever know. It's a bit complicated to explain.

"What happened?" he asked. My hand was still on his face.

I showed him all of what I'd seen, even some flashes of when I was in my room.

"Oh Nessie." He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to his chest. He stroked my hair and eventually stopped, got up and told me to tell him about other things in my life. I guess he was trying to distract me.

"Well,uhm.. my birthday's tomorrow?" I mean was that interesting? He started to laugh, probably because of my funny facial expression.

That's when the trouble began.

I would take a sip of my drink and we would conversate ..

and I'd drink more ..

and more ..

and when I'd stop

he'd offer some and ...

I guess I_ really_ didn't notice that I was getting drunk.

I mean, I remember me thinking stupidly

_Ooooohh So I can get drunk._

I don't really even remember how it happened but the next thing I knew I was making out with Liam Karmer on his couch. I think it started out as a game but who the hell really knows. He tasted delicious and I felt wonderfully happy at the time.We slowly made our way to his bedroom and from there eveyrthing started to become really fuzzy

Our clothers were being stripped off by each other and our mouths wouldn't stop kissing one anothers.

Then _he_ opened the door.

At first we really didn't notice..well actually _I _didn't notice until he said my name.

"Ness." Jacob's voice was with hurt, shock, disappointment. I could hear all those emotions in that one little word. "What are you doing?!" He suddenlt turned furious.

He grabbed Liam off me and threw him at one of the bedroom walls where Liam broke through the wall and the only thing I could hear when he fell was a _clunk_. I started to feel dizzy.

"I came here to tell you that Leah's getting married." he looked at me coldly and with a flat voice he said. "I came here to tell you that I wasn't cheating on you and that what you saw was a friendly kiss and that when we took off _our_ clothes, we were _just_ phasing." He sat me up and grabbed my shoulders.

Of course! How could I have really thought he would-

He always loved me-

You and you're stupid assumptions, why would you ever-

I'm so stupid! Stupid stupid stupid-

Oh no! He just found me kissing-

What am I doing-

Will he forgive me? Uhhh!

My head really hurts!

This is too much!

"Nessie obviously you don't feel the same way I did for you."

_Did? WHAT!? You don't love me anymo-_

"But if you were with someone else, at least have the guts to dump the person your dating."

No Jacob!! You got it all wrong! Damnit! Where's my voice?? I'm sorry! I didn't know I could get drunk! I thought you were cheating on _me_! I didn't know it would turn out like this. I don't even rememeber how I even got here!

Jacob!

My eyes started to tear!

He got up stiffly and walked to the entrance of the door.

"Don't come looking for me because I don't want to see you."

Then he left.

**AUTHOR BABBLE:**

Reason for not updating faster: school, job, home.mostly school

I kind of wrote this chapter in a rush, my aplogies. I'll try not to do that next time

By the wat! It was suppose to be posted a week or two ago but my comp was acting dumbbbbbbbbb!

RATE & REVIEW. **Three review**s (at least) for another soon **update**.

**THANK YOU TO:. **Baying-for-the-Moon, _XskyXdancerX_, LizzieAliceCullen, _EVForever_, IAmOfficiallyDazzled, _yesi'mleashingmyimagination _**.: WHO REVIEWED**


	8. A Thought

**Chapter 6**

_[Love of mine, someday you will die.]_

**Jacob's Point of View**

My heart wouldn't stop throbbing.

My heart wouldn't stop trying to rip its way out of my chest. My mind didn't want to believe the facts and my eyes certainly did not want to remember the scenes it had just seen.

Renesmee Cullen was with someone else.

And in his freaking bed.

I wanted to fall.

I wanted to cry.

I didn't care if anyone called me a sissy or a girl, Ness was the only one for me, and she was with. someone. Else.

I had ran to the deepest part of the forest and crashed to the ground. Heaving, sobbing. Anything my hand could grasp was being crushed into nothingness like my heart was becoming nothingness.

I don't remember how long I layed there, but I came to find myself looking up at Edward.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he squatted near me. A number of emotions flashed through his face. Although, the main emotion seemed to be anger. Edward clenched his hands, rolled his head and gave a loud sigh. I could only imagine of what he was going to do to Liam. There was silence between us.

"How'd you find me?" I asked.

"Jacob, knowing you too long makes it easier to listen to your thoughts or know where you are. Although, I wasn't really listening for it I could hear a mumble of your thoughts in my head. The distance was too great for me to really get attuned with your mind."

"What are you going to do?" Edward sighed and his mouth went to a grim line. "Oh that's what you're going to do." I said in a sarcastic tone. He still hadn't answered me. "Well I guess if your not up for chatter, I'll just leave." I stood up and shoved my hands in my pants. I hated to be caught when I was weak. I walked towards my home.

As I thought about Renesmee, it occurred to me that maybe it was a good idea just to leave Forks. Knowing that Renesmee was going to be with someone else in my presence was just too complicated. Maybe if I started a fresh....

"Don't leave Jacob." I had forgotten for a moment that Edward could read my thoughts from such a distance. "You haven't heard her part of the story. You just left without letting her explain." My whole body tensed and my teeth gritted together.

"What was there to be explained?" I shouted. "She was kissing someone else and taking her clothes off. I see no excuse for it. How could I have musunderstood. Was she trying to take something off from Liam's mouth with her lips? Oh and their clothes weren't put on correctly that day, so they were slowly falling off. Yeah, I don't think there was _anything_ to be explained." I turned away from him and began walking again.

"Jacob." He said sternly. He put a hand on my shoulder. I stopped. " I don't... no.. I won't believe that Renemee would ever do this to you on purpose." He walked to face me. "She loves you as much as you love her. Fate brought you to together and I know I've never said this but, you were meant for each other. I may never approve or think anyone is good enough for her, but I'm her father, no one will ever be." He sighed softly. "I've never discovered Liam's powers and for all I know, he probably spelled Ness. The only thing stopping me from running off to Liam's house and tearing him apart is Renemee. Give her chance to explain, let the both of you fix this problem. Because I swear Jacob, if you break my child's heart, I will break your face." I chuckled at this. Oh how Edward could always change moods and emotions while speaking. Goodness, he'd gone from complimenting me to threating me. "Let me go to her now because I doubt she would like to see you now after what you've told her."

"How did this suddenly turn into my fault? Am I the one doing the cheating?"

"Stop acting like a child. Now go to your father's and come back to my house when you feel you can control yourself." I was going to speak but he shook his head. " Nessie will be waiting there by the time your ready."

"Edward-"

"Just go Jacob."

"But-"

"Go."

**Author's Babble:**

Yeah, this is a filler chapter but I've been so busy its not even funny. Sorry for not posting sooner.(haha That has got to be my shortest author babble/note.)

By the way,

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**_


	9. Misunderstood

**Chapter 7**

_["What if I say I'm not like the others?"]_

**Renemee's Point of View**

"Nessie, babe? Are you okay?" I could hear Liam trying to get my attention as I was lost in my own thoughts and not really caring of the surroundings around me. " Ness." he shook my shoulder a little bit and I looked at him straight in the eyes.

His hair was disheveled and his mouth was in a frown. Liam didn't even look as though Jacob had thrown him against the wall.

"Are you okay Nessie?" I took a deep breath. " I didn't know this was going to happen. I-" He shook his head. "Do you want to go find Jacob?" He said Jacob's name with annoyance but looked at me for an answer.

My throat suddenly felt as if I were choking. My eye began to tear and my stomach ached just thinking about what he had said to me. _"Don't come looking for me because I don't want to see you." _A tear fell down my cheek.

Liam reached to comfort me but I blocked away the movement. "Don't." I said.

"I wasn't going to do anything. I just wanted to-"

"You've done enough."

"_I've_ done enough!?" he uttered angrily.

" _We've_ done enough." I got up from his bed and started to put back on my clothes.

I felt like falling.

I felt like crying, but I kept it in.

Knowing that when I got home, I'd be safe to mourn all day. I stuffed my legs in my jeans and slipped my shirt on.

"You're leaving." It was a statement not a question.

I didn't respond and I didn't even care. I wrapped my hair in a pony tail and attempted to walk towards the hallway. Although, I could just go through the broken hole in the wall...

"Ness, answer me please." What had he asked? I wasn't listening. I'm too lost in my own thoughts _was_ what I wanted to say.

"I said, I'm sorry, and was wondering if we still could be friends?"

"You can read minds!?" When were you planning on telling me this?

"Never."

"Then why'd you-"

"Look Nessie. I'm sorry that this happened. And I'm telling you half the truth when I say that I didn't know this was going to happen.

"What do you mean?" My feet had suddenly stopped wanting to leave. He had my full attention.

"I knew we were going to get together. But I didn't know Jacob was going to come."

"You planned this?" My voice outraged.

"There's a reason why I don't have many friends, Renesmee." He took a pause. "I'm dangerous, I'm powerful, and when I want something I grab it." He looked at me now, with his eyes softer.

I didn't understand him... and he was being do god damn vague.

"I'm in love with you Nessie."

Whaaaat!? My mouth dropped and my mouth turned into a frown.

"I could have forced you to love me." He stepped closer to me. "You wouldn't have ever known that I'd done it. I could have made you want me." He took another step forward. " But I don't want that. I want you to truly love me just because you actually really do love me."

My heart was beating.

I didn't know what to say.

My thoughts were all mushed.

And I was kind of scared of the fact that he could actually make me want him the way I love and_ wan_t – no- _need _Jacob.

Shoot, he could read my mind. Wait, that would have meant that he could have always read my mind. This whole time that we were friends.

"Liam, please. I do love you, not so much right now " I tried a joke " but I don't love you that way. You know I love someone else. I was meant for some one else."

He was standing dangerously close and my breathing quickened. Frightened mostly.

"Don't be afraid. I wouldn't-"

"Step away from her now." DAD?

"What are you doing here?" I asked my father.

"Liam? " Edward's eyebrows were raised, waiting for Liam to back off. Liam walked to the bed and sat down with a sigh, looking at the ground.

My father then looked at me. "Sweetheart, come with me. I need to talk to you." He glanced back at Liam. "Goodbye."

I gave Liam a nod and was so grateful that my dad had come and saved me from whatever the hell was going to happen before.

But, I was not so grateful for the awkward conversation that was to come from my father.

**Author's Babble**

Sigh! Why must this always happen. I have a nice, neat plan of what events are going to happen and then THIS happens to me. I always change the story or tweak it or add something that's going to change EVERYTHING. Ugh. Okay I shall try not to stray from my vague, orignal plan that I have written in my mind.

OKAY NOW HONESTLY tell me the TRUTH

Did you like this chapter?

Hate this chapter?

Love this chapter?

Forgot what happened in this chapter?

Got bored of Liam in this chapter?

Was this too predictable?

Should I have continued it, instead of just writing a couple of pages?

**Sigh.**


End file.
